Vampire Kisses One Shots
by VKScarlett
Summary: A collection of one shots I wrote for Vampire Kisses. I hope you enjoy them, let me know.
1. Future

Future

Alexander and I were lying in the grass on the hilltop that overlooked all of Dullsville. I had my head on his chest and we were looking at the stars. "Alexander? When you look into the future, what do you see?" I asked

"You. What do you see?"

"I see me as a vampire of course. I see 2 little girls following Stormy around yelling Aunt Stomy, because they don't know how to say Stormy yet. One of the little girls has long black hair, my eyes, and is very wild like me. The other has kind of reddish hair, like my mom. She has big brown eyes like you and is a little more serious and quiet like you, but is still very silly like me.

I see a few years later the girls are a little older. The black hair girl and I are rolling on the floor having a tickle fight. There is a little black haired boy who is probably 3 or 4 years old. He is holding a book, trying to read it even though he isn't old enough yet. He is holding the book upside down, but doesn't know it. He glares at me and his older sister rolling on the floor making noise. Finally he gets up and walks out of the room, because we are too noisy.

I see the reddish haired girl lying on a bed behind you watching you paint. She is being very quiet, because she knows that is what to do when you are painting. Her hand unconsciously follows the same path as yours in the air, copying paint strokes. She is a future artist in the making.

I see years later, the girls are probably about 14 now. The reddish haired one's hair has turned more dark brown, but when the candle light catches it right you can see the red highlights in it. She is painting, she has paints of all colors on her face, her hands, in her hair, everywhere and she looks so proud of herself. She is looking at the picture she just painted; it is a picture of us together. She is planning to give it to us as a joint birthday present.

I see the black hair girl, she has grown up to be a beauty, and she is busy writing. She looks so absorbed and has the biggest smile. She is in her own little world, where the characters in her brain come to life. There are bookshelves surrounding her, each one a treasured friend and where she gets her inspiration from. She writes based on stories we have told her over the years about growing up and books she has read. She loves reinventing them and mixing/mashing characters and plots.

I see the boy he has grown up a lot and still thinks his sisters and I make too much noise. He is busy studying, learning as much as he can. He will someday make us all very proud. " I said daydreaming

"Wow. You have really thought about this. Someday we will have that and I can't wait." He said. He was smiling


	2. Gothic Love Songs

Gothic Love Songs

I do not own Vampire Kisses.

_This starts right after Sebastian gives Alexander the guitar for his birthday in Cryptic Cravings._

I watched Alexander open up the box that Sebastian had just given him. Inside was a guitar. While Alexander said thank you to Sebastian, I stared at the guitar avidly.

"Raven, you look like you're about to eat my guitar. You ok?"Alexander asked laughing at the way I was studying the guitar.

"No, it's just an awesome guitar. Want me to teach you how to play?" I asked. In all honesty I just wanted to get my hands on it. It really was a very nice guitar.

"Really, you know how to play?" Alexander asked looking surprised, but happy.

"Yeah, I write and record my own songs. I could teach you how to play. Playing music and writing stories are my escape from the nasty things people say to me. It's like my version of your art." I explained blushing slightly.

"Maybe you can teach me later, right now I am interested in hearing one of your songs." He said handing me the guitar.

"Uh, ok. This isn't one of my songs, but it makes me think of you."I said as I started strumming Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain

Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened for the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground, found something true

And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling  
But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness I see your face

Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe  
But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love I

keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And it's draining all of me

Oh, they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see  
I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

By the end Alexander, Sebastian, even Jameson looks impressed by the song. "I always thought it sounded like a great vampire love song." I told them shrugging.

Sebastian started clapping, but Alexander asked "Can you do any others? Maybe sing one of your compositions?"

"Sure. This is called Outside Looking In. It's about the way people in this town treat and judge me without knowing the real me. " I said and started to play.

You don't know my name

You don't know anything about me

I tried to play nice

I wanna be in your game  
The things that you say

Now you may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back  
You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in  
If you could read my mind

You might see more of me

Than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance  
You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in  
I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time  
You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in  
You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in

Again they looked awestruck that I could sing and play that well. "Play something else." Sebastian asked.

The rest of the night passed like that me playing songs, some of them my own, some other people's songs, to an awestruck Alexander, Sebastian, and Jameson.

Hey guys so I hope you liked this.

Outside looking in is actually by the amazing Jordin Pruitt. And here is the link for Bleeding Love: watch?v=qlizSykHB6w


	3. The Lawn Mower

Lawn Mower Rider

I don't own VK. I wish I did.

Scarlet's pov

Sebastian, Jagger, Luna, Valentine, Onyx, and me were driving to Shirley's for ice cream when all the sudden we heard some loud music.

"What you think that is?" asked Onyx

"I don't know, but I kind of like this song." I replied as I started dancing in my seat to it.

Sebastian pulled the mustang up to the side of my awesome skull car. "What do you think it is?" he asked

"We don't know." We said at the same time.

All the sudden Onyx's cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh, hi Jagger. No we don't know what the music is or why it is playing. Well I am sorry that is irritating you, but we don't have control of it. And why are you calling me, just pull you car up next to our car. Good bye." She answered, hanging up.

All of the sudden our friend Raven came around the corner riding a lawn mower like the huge green kind you can buy at Lowe's. Except, being Raven she had spray painted her lawn mower black with purple spiders and bats all over it and she was wearing a black bikini with combat boots. She was rocking out like she was in Pink's music video for So What. She looked like she was having a blast.

"Well I guess that explains what the music is." Onyx said through her laughter.

"Yeah, and opens up so many more questions that call all be answered with…She is Raven." I said laughing so hard that I had to pull over and rest my head on the steering wheel.

"What do you think she is going to do?" Sebastian asked walking up to our car window laughing.

"I'm going to go with give Alexander a real big surprise and Jameson a heart attack." I said still laughing uncontrollably. "What to follow her and see what happens?"

"Do you have to ask?" Onyx and Sebastian chorused STILL laughing. I had a feeling this was going to be a funny night.


	4. Learning Romanian

Learning Romanian

I do not own vampire kisses.

"Hey Stormy, can you teach me some Romanian?" I asked the little gothic girl. I was leaning on the door of her room in the mansion.

"I guess. Can I ask why you want to learn?" she said with a partly confused little bit suspicious look on her face.

"Well I thought it might be a fun way to surprise Alexander. I thought he might like it. Never mind it was a silly idea." I said turning to leave.

"No wait! That is a great idea. He will love it. Do you have any idea what you want to say?" She asked, excited now and complete on board with helping me.

"I was thinking I love you or something like that. It seemed romantic and fun. It isn't easy to surprise Alexander." I said, happy that she was on board.

"Oh, how sweet. This will be so much fun. There are all sorts of different things I could teach you to say; besides just I love you that would make him happy." She said dancing around like she was the one who was crazy in love.

A few nights later, Alexander and I were sharing a private moment out in the abandoned railroad car he had designed for me to look like the mansion. WE were kissing and had just come up for air when I said "Te iubesc, frumosul meu vampir." [I love you, my handsome vampire].

"I love you too" he said. Then it seemed to register that I hadn't spoken English. "What did you just say?"

"I said te iubesc, frumosul meu vampir." I was starting to get worried that I had mispronounced something.

"When did you learn Romanian?" he asked looking confused.

"I asked Stormy to teach me, so that I could surprise you. I thought it would make you happy. Did I mispronounce something, what I tried to say was 'I love you my handsome vampire.'?" I said I was really getting worried. What if he hated me speaking Romanian? What if…?

"You learned Romanian for me?" Alexander asked looking shocked but also hopeful.

"Yes. I thought you might like it. I am sorry if you don't." I said too scared to look into his eyes. Suddenly something crashed into me. When I looked up Alexander was laying on me, as soon as my head came up he crashed his lips to mine.

"Raven, no one has ever done something like that for me. Of course I love it when you speak Romanian. Please say it again." He said when he came up for air.

"Te iubesc, frumosul meu vampir." I said breathlessly and that was how we passed the rest of the night, him kissing me and me speaking Romanian to the best of my very limited ability.


	5. Meeting the Parents

Meeting the Parents

I own nothing.

_This is written like they didn't get the letter telling them Alexander's parents were coming._

Alexander and I had decided to watch Dracula that night. We were in the middle of a tickle/popcorn fight, when a gothic man and woman came in. The woman was ghoulish and morbid. Her perfectly straight jet black hair was streaked with violet and cascaded over her black rose tattooed shoulders. The man was tall, with broad shoulders, and shoulder length black and grey hair. Both looked very shocked to see not only what was going on but also to see me.

"Alexander, what is going on? Who is this girl?"Asked the woman.

Alexander immediately froze mid-throw when he heard her say that. "Uh…Mom. What are you and Dad doing here?" He asked looking ashamed.

"We sent you a letter telling you that we were coming. Now who is this girl and why does the mansion look so different?" The man, who I now guess is Alexander's father, asked. The mansion looked different because Alexander and Jameson had let me design it and give it a female touch. I replaced old curtains in bad condition with brand new gothic ones in better condition. Added candelabras from rummage sales to the ones Alexander's grandmother brought from Romania. I had placed black roses in pewter vases. I put lavender scented votives and rose petals all over the end tables.

"We didn't get a letter." I piped up. I looked over to Alexander. "Did we?"

"No, Raven, we didn't. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Raven. Raven these are my parents." Alexander sighed sounding defeated.

"Hello" I bounced with a big smile on my face. Alexander's parents looked kind of shocked, but smiled politely at me.

"Why does the mansion look so different?" asked his mother.

"Well…um…?" Alexander and I looked at each other guilty.

"I did it. Alexander and Jameson didn't seem to mind if I added feminine touches around the mansion, so I did. I am sorry if it upset you I just wanted it to feel more…homey." I told them.

"Oh." breathed his mother nodding her head at me.

"Raven, I think it's time I take you home for the night." Alexander said.


	6. The Accident

The Accident

I own nothing.

I don't really like this one, but…

Raven's POV

My best friend Becky was driving me to school in her big old pickup truck when it happened. We were laughing at something on the radio and not paying full attention until it was too late. Another car came around the corner and we weren't expecting it, it rammed full on in to my door.

…

_Just at sunset_

Alexander's POV

When I stepped out of my closet my butler, Jameson, was there in my room waiting for me and he seemed upset about something.

"What is it Jameson?" I asked not really worried as I turned to look at my latest art piece of Raven. _I wonder when she will get here she is normally bouncing impatiently on my bed if not actually in my coffin when I wake up. She is crazy, but I love her._

"It's Miss. Raven. She was in a car accident and is in the hospital." Jameson said sounding more upset by the moment.

"What?" I screamed no longer distracted. "I got to get over there NOW!" I quickly changed into a bat and flew out my window to get to her as fast as I could."

….

_At the Dullsville Hospital_

"I want to get out of bed. I need to get over to the mansion and see Alexander. This stupid Hospital has too much white everywhere, put some color on the wall, preferably black, but if you can't do that at least do purple or something." I heard Raven scream from the other side of the door. _Only she would be in the hospital and trying to convince the doctors to let her not only out, but over to an old, dusty, mansion. She is the only person I know who would be complaining that there is too much white in a hospital._

I opened up the door to find Raven lying on a hospital bed, with her foot up because it was broken. She had Becky laying on her because she was attempting to get up, a doctor holding down each arm and leg, and one doctor attempting to give her what I presume is a sedative so she won't reinjure her foot.

"Miss, you need to be have you are going to reinjure yourself if you keep on like this. Stop!" one of the doctors yelled.

I started to laugh uncontrollably because only my Raven would be in the hospital and completely ignore her injuries just to attempt to come to an old mansion. My laughter got everyone's attention immediately, Raven stopped struggling and smiled at me, Becky got off of Raven, the doctors let go, and Ravens friends/family, who I had just realized were standing by the walls, breathed a sigh of relief at the fiasco being over.

"Alexander, how was your day?" Raven asked like this was completely normal.

"Very good. You want to tell me what happened, because all I now so far is that you were in an accident, and ended up in the hospital." I said through laughter, smiling at her. If she can fight off Becky and 4 doctors, she is fine. "Oh and the hospital is too white." Everyone laughed at that, and Raven blushed.

"Well…"Raven began.

…

Raven's Pov

A few days later I was practicing in my new wheelchair. _Look out unlucky people at the bottom of hills and end of long hallways. _Alexander had been here with me as much as he could. The bright lights are hard on him as well as the smell of blood that even I could smell.

"Oh hell, whose brilliant idea was it to give her a wheelchair?" Matt asked as he and Becky entered my room.

"Hey, I might not pay attention in school but I am pretty sure I can figure out how to work this." I said to Matt, sticking my tongue out at him.

"That's not what I meant. I know you can figure out how to work it, but I know you. You will find ways to get in trouble with that thing that no one else on Earth could come up with."

"Whatever. I will be the most awesome wheelchairer ever." I said while attempting to go forward.

"Pretty sure wheelchairer is not a real word, but other than that." Becky said through her laughter.


	7. Moves like Jagger

Moves like Jagger

KittyandKat requested a Jagger/Raven one-shots and this is what I came up with.

I own nothing, just wish I did.

"Hey babe!" I yelled out as I walked into his office. My boyfriend, Jagger, was surrounded by building plans and tombstone drawings. "I found a song that I am absolutely positive was written about you."

About a year ago I came to the awesome town of Hipsterville to find my old boyfriend, Alexander. Long story short I meet Jagger and fell in love with him. After being together for a few weeks, he turned me into a vampire. Being a vampire is everything I thought it would be and more.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling I am not going to like this song?" Jagger asked pulling me back to the present.

"Probably because you over heard Luna and me come in cackling about it earlier." I had to work really had to bite back my smile. Luna was Jagger's twin sister, she was Goth like me, but her style was a bit more fairy princess than mine. The thing that really drew us together is the fact that both of us were spurned by Alexander.

"Ok, I'll bite, what song is written about me." Jagger asked sounding amused and slightly exasperated. I ignored that, as I was pretty used to people sounding like that around me.

"Come down stairs and Luna and I will play it for you." I grabbed his hand and started trying to drag him. Jagger just sighed and put his arm around my waist.

As soon as we got down stairs, we found Luna sitting on the counter twirling her bubble-gum pink hair around her finger. She really did look like some sort of gothic fairy princess out of a strange children's story. "Hey, Luna play it!" I yelled at her. I sounded like a little kid in a candy shop.

Luna got a mischievous smile on her face. As soon as she pressed the stereo remote, the song Moves like Jagger came through the speakers.

To say my boyfriend did not look overly amused was an understatement. He didn't look angry per say, but he didn't look happy either. Luna and I on the other hand were cracking up and dancing like idiots.

Here is the link to Moves like Jagger watch?v=9Vz5HBbRH4M

I do actually legitimately think Moves like Jagger is written about Jagger Maxwell. If you listen closely to the lyrics, they describe Jagger.


	8. Black Lilies

Black Lilies

**This was actually a story I wrote for English class and decided I liked enough to share with you. **

**I own nothing as much as I want to. **

I was lounging on Alexander's bed watching him paint a picture of Armstrong Travel Agency. It was going to be a birthday present for Janice.

Lying next to me was a bouquet of black lilies, that Alexander had surprised me with at the door. As I stroked the petals, I remembered the first time Alexander gave me black lilies.

I had been having an awful week. I had failed a bunch of tests causing my parents to ground me, gotten detention for sleeping in history class again, and Becky was at some family reunion. Add in the fact that Trevor was extra smug after scoring the winning goal in the state championship game. At this point I was DONE with everyone.

Directly after school I stomped over to the cemetery to talk to Baroness Sterling. It was the only place in Dullsville besides with Alexander that I felt truly understood and happy. After pouting there for a few hours, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Alexander, my Gothic Knight of the Night handed me a bouquet of black lilies without a word. It was exactly what I needed. Just something small to remind me that even when I felt like the world was against me Alexander still cared.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Alexander asked lying down next to me.

"The first time you gave me black lilies." I responded smiling and ruffling his hair. Alexander just shook his head and gave me a kiss.


End file.
